


3. 家

by snowypool



Category: Evak - Fandom, SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowypool/pseuds/snowypool





	3. 家

3．家

 

平安夜前夕。

浓郁的圣诞氛围笼罩着峡湾之国。奥斯陆这座北欧小城一夜之间化身童话小镇。傍晚的街头五彩缤纷，恍如白昼，人潮涌动，空气中弥漫着巧克力和棉花糖的味道，满大街的笑容让零星飘雪的冬夜也不觉寒冷。

他昂首阔步地穿过琳琅满目的圣诞集市，Promenaden时尚购物区，与一对对拥吻的年轻情侣擦身而过，目光不时被奢侈品店前装饰一新、流光溢彩的圣诞树吸引。

市政厅广场上，挂满铃铛的游览车让平日庄严肃穆的广场增添了几分俏皮活泼，脸蛋通红的白衣少年手捧蜡烛吟诵着圣歌。他想放慢脚步多看两眼，但是没时间了，他有一个约会，然后得早点回家。他在心里默念了一遍购物清单，东西都买齐了吗？

早在一周前，他就开始为节日做准备。

白天有计划地挨个清扫房间，傍晚流连往返于大街小巷新颖别致的广告牌和橱窗前，心满意足地抱回家一大堆漂亮的小饰品，像蚂蚁筑巢一样把家里布置得浪漫、温馨。

今天一早，他一次性买齐了平安夜大餐需要的全部食材，然后在厨房里忙活了一天。此刻，用盐和胡椒腌制的猪排、新鲜黄莓、奶油都在冰箱里乖乖地躺着，七种不同风味的圣诞饼干的面团都和好了，姜饼人的模具擦净了摆放在餐桌上，洗净的咸羊排在水里浸泡了两遍，等明早再换一次水就OK。大大小小的装满果蔬和零食饮料的购物袋堆满厨房。客厅一隅，圣诞树亭亭玉立，等待绽放。他又问了自己一遍，东西都买齐了吗？有什么遗漏的吗？

对，差点忘了买酒！除了过节要喝Akvavit还要买很多、很多啤酒，Isak的最爱，最好再来一瓶上好的威士忌。

他赶快打开手机设置了一个提醒：买酒，见完Larsen就去。

Larsen这家伙，不在家里好好陪家人，这时候约他出来做什么？

 

一个多月前，剧院和 Larsen 所在基金会的合作谈崩了，大金主走了，其他赞助商也纷纷撤资，新剧计划宣告失败。Even努力说服剧院管理层，但他们不肯让步，不但不让步，还决定趁势把明年的重心转移到一个更具商业潜力的项目上，并拉来了新的赞助，让他赶紧着手筹备起来。剧院的唯利是图让他深感失望，在董事会会议上，他当场提出了辞职。他还记得董事会成员当时都傻眼了，眼神中震惊之余更多是怜悯，仿佛在说：这人是不是疯了？

剧本的改编著作权依然在他手里，辞职后，Larsen代表基金会向他提出了合作建议，他拒绝了。在还没有想好接下来要做什么之前，朋友们介绍的工作机会他都一一谢绝了。

 

这段时间他赋闲在家，除了继续润色剧本以外，每天致力于做好三顿饭、把家收拾得干干净净，闲下来就读读书、看看电影、摆弄摄像机，隔三差五去Huk海滩散步，生活比以往规律了许多，身体也日渐强壮。Isak忙工作不能回家吃饭时，他就去医院送饭，看Isak在同事羡慕的眼光中尴尬地狼吞虎咽，他很开心，生活仿佛回到刚同居那几年，每天的首要任务就是操持家务和把心爱的男孩喂饱。

有一次Isak开玩笑说“其实我早就做好了养你的心理准备”，逗得他哈哈大笑。辞职的决定虽然有些冲动，但并不是一个错误，他确实需要休整一段时间，好好陪陪他的男孩。现在的他，拥有自由、健康和Isak的爱，他俩都很满足于现在的生活状态，这真是太棒了。

只有一件事让他不爽。

他想不通为什么 Lucas 这么讨厌自己。他们不熟，这些年只在视频里偶尔聊聊，圣诞节见过几次，从没深入交流过。但是Lucas自从第一天到挪威就对他表现出敌意，起初以为这只是青春期的叛逆，熟悉了就没事了，没想到情况并没有好转，甚至越来越糟了。辞职后这一个多月，两人单独在家时有几次差点吵起来。

Even 希望Lucas能明白，他并不想推卸家庭责任，但是Lucas并不买账；还有代孕的事，Lucas 觉得这件事做得鲁莽草率。每次不欢而散后 Even 总是默默自责一会儿，他不应该和一个高中生斤斤计较，更何况这人还是 Isak 的堂弟，Lucas淡绿色的眼睛总能突如其来地在他心底激发出一股柔情，但是那冷冰冰的责问式的眼神又会瞬间刺痛他。从小到大，他都被亲人和朋友的爱包围着，他还是头一回在自己家里感到不受欢迎，有时怀疑自己是不是真的被宠坏了，特别是被Isak宠坏了。

 

或许Lucas 是对的。或许自己这么在乎 Lucas 的想法，就是因为潜意识里知道 Lucas 是对的，而自己是错的。

Pablo需要我这样的人，而不是你这样的。你真的需要帮助，Even。

这些声音在他脑海里挥之不去，Lucas 真的说过这话吗，还是他臆想出来的？

推开咖啡厅的门，一股温热的气流夹杂着咖啡和煎烤食品的香气扑面而来，跳跃的小提琴音符让他的情绪为之一振。不远处，小个子经理正在角落里使劲冲他挥手。这家伙还真是顽固。

 

 

Isak 发现自己胖了十斤。

原因很简单，除了缺少锻炼，就是吃得太好、太多了。虽然急诊科的工作让他忙得焦头烂额，但是每天饭来张口、衣来伸手，什么都不必操心，日子过得太舒服。今天Even吃完晚饭就出门了，家里空落落的，他在房间里无聊地趿拉着拖鞋走来走去，晃到厨房，决定趁Even不在视察一下平安夜大餐的准备工作。

他打开几个塑料袋瞅了瞅，偷吃了一颗巧克力，餐桌上的姜饼人模具吸引了他的注意。和往年不同，这是一组新模具，有两个略微有点差异的大人和一个小孩，是一家人。旁边摆着红、白两瓶糖浆。他不由自主地笑了，他希望宝宝是红发的，而Even想要金发宝宝，看来有人妥协了。

他打开冰箱，找到那个姜黄色的面团，挽起袖子。

他要自己把梦想刻印成现实。

每逢圣诞新年，他都只许一个愿望，只要这个愿望实现了，所有的愿望都会实现的。这个愿望第一次强烈地冲撞他的心房时，已经是十年前了，但他从未像现在这么渴望它，渴望它的实现，或者说它的延续。圣诞节其实是专门为成年人准备的节日，因为孩子无时无刻不活在童话世界里，而成人经常忘记、需要被提醒，自己有多么幸福。

“你在做什么，Pablo？”Lucas突然出现，打断了他的思绪。

“做姜饼小人儿，想帮忙吗？”

“哦。Even不是说他来做吗？”

“他明天要做的太多了，我们帮他做这个吧，怎么样，Gustavo？”

“他也没别的事可做，”Lucas 努努嘴，不情愿地坐下，摆弄着擀面杖，“我不会。”

“很简单的，就把模具压上去就好了，瞧，然后把周围的面皮扯掉，这样。你试试。”

Lucas 接过模具，Isak 开始擀另一个面团。

“我和 Even 每年都做这个。希望他今年记得没放肉桂粉。天啊，我好像闻到了。”

“Pablo，你们真的打算去印度生宝宝？”

“嗯哼！”

“万一那家机构是骗子呢？”

“美利坚合众国也有骗子，还是恶贯满盈的那种。

“我知道，可是 Even 找的，我就是不太放心。”

“我们已经让律师调查过了，放心，MF确实是一家正规机构，虽然不大。现在正在匹配卵子。话说我想找个运动型的女生，Even 想找个艺术型的，两者兼具可不好找，Vimal 整天为这个伤脑筋，哈哈。”

“那你们打算什么时候去印度呢？”

“快了吧。Vimal说圣诞假期结束之前会给我们消息的。” Isak 舔舔手指，戴上手套，小心翼翼地打开预热好的烤箱，把盛着姜饼小人的烤盘放了进去。

“你们要在印度待多久啊？很久吗？”

 

“看情况吧，如果精子的活性高，一天就能搞定，如果不行，就多待两天，直到满意为止。总之不会很久的，医院还有好多工作呢。”

一阵轻快的脚步声从客厅传来。

 

“Ha~lla！谢谢你们帮我干活！大功告成了吗？”Even一把从背后搂住 Isak，在他脸上用力连亲两口。

“报告，第一盘已经送进烤箱了。”

“Babe，你真棒，真棒！”又亲了两口。Even知道这么做会让Lucas 不爽，但是他偏要这么做，他不想在乎这些了，f**k，他为什么要在意这小鬼呢？如果他不喜欢自己，就随他便好了。

Lucas收到了信号，道了声晚安，知趣地走开了。

 

现在厨房是二人世界了。Even 把 Isak 搂向自己，直到两人的下身和大腿紧贴在一起。Isak 发现自己仍然无法长时间和冰蓝色眼眸的主人对视。

“Baby，我想告诉你一件事。”Even压低嗓音说，他俯下身，鼻尖蹭着 Isak 的脸颊，鼻息暖暖地铺洒在Isak脸上，“我唯一的圣诞愿望，就是，永远和你在一起。”

“我也是，每年都是。我刚才做姜饼人时特别想你，不知道为什么，f***，我爱你，我想永远和你在一起。”Isak的眼眶倏地泛起微凉，在模糊的视线里，一瞬间，他感到自己的呼吸被夺去了，温润炽热的唇紧紧压迫着他，他闭上眼，将手绕上Even的脖子，任由人摆布，柔韧而极具占有欲的唇舌占据着他的口腔，熟悉的淡淡的烟草味像一剂cq药，他感到脸颊发热发烫，忍不住sy起来……

Even的吻渐渐变得柔和，手也放松了力道，搭在胯上，隔着睡裤轻抚着Isak，另一只手摩挲着他的脸颊，Isak揉搓着Even后颈的发丝。他们用舌尖轻扫对方的唇，感受着唇舌间的余味，沉浸于彼此的气息中。

“好香啊，我放了好多肉桂粉。”

“嗯。”

“我有个好消息，可以边吃边聊。”

“嗯。”

“你不好奇是什么吗？”

“嗯。”

 

“Isak，我们真得把烤盘拿出来了。”

 

五分钟后，吃着难吃的姜饼人，Isak得知Even要去圣彼得堡了。他不确定这算不算好消息。

原来，Larsen不想让Even 的心血白白浪费，把Even的剧本拿去应征了圣彼得堡皇家剧院的剧作大赛，结果Even获得了冠军，现在剧院提出购买他的剧本并邀请他去圣堡指导新剧，如果一切顺利的话，这很可能成为Even事业上的一个转折点。Larsen就是特地来告诉他这个消息的。如果接受邀请，意味着 Even 要去圣堡住上半年。

“你怎么想，决定去吗？”结婚这些年来，Isak 发现自己面对突发状况越来越淡定了。

“我不知道。你怎么想的？”

“这是你的决定，Even。”

“我想去，但是我们不能分居半年。”

“挺麻烦的，不过这是你唯一的顾虑对吗？”

“我不想和你分开半年。一天都不行。所以我不会接受。”

“别傻了，你明明就想去，你筹备了这么久，现在有机会搬上舞台了，你当然应该去。”

 

“……”

 

“我们说过要支持彼此的事业，不是吗？”

 

Even 没有说话，神色凝重，脸色不知何时变得苍白如纸，他绞着双手，过了好一会儿才开口，声音沙哑疲惫：

“我有时不太顾及你的想法，你的感受，擅自做决定，一些冲动的决定，不负责任的决定，好像你不存在一样。但我爱你，在乎你，特别特别在乎你，可是偏偏……我也不知道为什么，我控制不了自己，有时只能听见一个声音，我脑子里那个声音，他让我做什么我就做什么。但是我爱你，你对我很重要。我不希望你认为我是个自私的人，尽管看上去就是这样。 Isak，我需要你，不能离开你，也不能让你离开我。我不能去，哪都不能去，我要留下和你在一起。”

 

这些话仿佛耗尽了他所有的力气。说完，他眼睛直勾勾地盯着桌面，一个字也说不出来了。

 

这些年来，Isak已经习惯了Even 的情绪过山车了，刚回家时情绪还很兴奋，现在又瞬间坠落谷底。这一通胡言乱语，要是以前肯定会把Isak吓得不知所措，但现在他很清楚该怎么做。他得尽快转移Even的注意力，把他即将湮灭的理性意志唤醒，把他拉回现实。

“那你什么时候要回复他们，有期限吗？” 

“就这两天吧。”

“我知道了。现在不早了，我提议先睡觉！”

“好。”Even的声音那么小，几乎听不见。

Isak想起了什么，但是在没有确定之前，他不想给 Even 任何希望。他起身把餐桌简单收拾了一下，然后把 Even连拖带拽地弄进卧室，换上睡衣，在床上摆好，用被褥包起来。今晚，他要当个称职的大勺子。

 

 

Isak 起身扯了扯红毛衣，清清嗓子，“我来说两句吧。呃，我想说什么来着？忘了哈哈哈！谢谢 Even 精心准备的丰盛的晚餐！谢谢 Lucas和我们一起过圣诞！哇，我能再来杯那个什么伦吗？”

“麦卡伦，Babe，”Even 慵懒地躺坐在沙发上，似笑非笑地晃了晃杯中迷人的琥珀色液体，举起酒杯，“干杯！不过你今晚不许再喝了。”

“不行不行，今天可是平安夜，而且有这么多好事发生。”

“什么事？”Lucas 用叉子拨弄着土豆，他有些困了，今晚喝了不少烈酒，有点招架不住，但现在又精神了。

“对！我想起来刚才想说什么了，有两个好消息要宣布！首先，嗯，Even 你来说吧。”

“好，”Even 微微眯着眼睛，一字一顿地说，“我们找到合适的供卵者了，是个热爱诗歌、会画画、还酷爱户外运动的红发健身教练！”

“Wow！鼓掌！”Isak举起空酒杯大喊。

“哈哈哈哈，确实太不容易了，这杯敬Vimal，不论他现在在哪、在做什么。”Even把杯中的酒一饮而尽，又给自己倒了一杯。

“哦，恭喜啊。”Lucas 盯着自己的酒杯，“确实不知道他现在在哪，在做什么，哼。另一个消息呢？”

“另一个嘛，我来说。”Isak 神秘兮兮地说，“因为只有我知道。咳！Even要去圣彼得堡皇家剧院指导新剧啦！”他晃了晃，差点失去平衡。

 

Lucas疑惑地看着 Even，后者也是一样的表情。

“Isak，我昨天跟你说过的，我不去。你真喝多了。”

Isak 打个饱隔，“没有！好吧，可能是有点多。不过我知道，你要去圣堡了！因为，因为我要跟你一起去！医院同意派我去我们协议合作方亚历山大医院交流半年！Wow！”

这消息太出人意料了，Even有点回不过神来。昨天晚上他受到那个消息的刺激，加之近来在家面对 Lucas的精神压力，情绪出现低潮，幸好有Isak彻夜不眠地安抚，他才没有滑向黑暗的深渊。他真是做梦都没想到，Isak竟然悄悄为他做了这件事，现在他们可以一起去圣堡了，这真是圣诞的魔力吗？不，这是爱情的魔力，他，Even Bech Naesheim，是个混蛋加蠢货，但同时也是全世界最幸福的男人！

他张开双臂，紧紧抱住投入他怀中的 Isak，努力抑制想哭的冲动，但眼角还是湿润了，怀中的Isak已泣不成声。

“Babe，这是个好消息，不要哭。” 他一只手亲抚着 Isak的后背，一只手把他的脸抬起来，吻了吻他的额头、鼻尖，就在他要往下继续的时候，耳畔传来Lucas 声嘶力竭的喊声：“Pablo你这个大傻瓜！他是个疯子！你还陪他一起疯！你为什么总是妥协？你自己的生活，自己的事业呢？全都不要了吗？”

 

Isak 停止抽泣，缓缓从 Even 怀中起身，转过头来，直视 Lucas，用命令的口吻说：“Lucas，向 Even 道歉，现在。”

 

“不！”

 

“你知道你说了什么吗？”

“我知道，我不会道歉。Even，你知道我是对的吧？你知道你是个累赘，我哥为了你活得太累了，你知道吧？”

“闭嘴，Lucas！”Isak关切地望向 Even，“他喝多了，别在意，Even，我会好好教训他的。”

沙发上的男人面无表情，幽深的蓝眸子射出逼人的寒光，口中冷冷地吐出几个字：

 

“滚。离开我的家。”


End file.
